Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm
Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Storm 4 'is the fourth and final installment of the ''Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Storm Series. Story Plot Chapters *Chapter 1: The Prolouge *Chapter 2: New World's Tour *Chapter 3: Kasumioji Conspiracy *Chapter 4: Shinobi World Tournament *Chapter 5: Shirogane's Reign *Chapter 6: Universal World War *Chapter 7: Dark Gaia Crisis *Chapter 8: Era of Vaatu *Chapter 9: Reigai Uprising *Chapter 10: Zanpakuto Rebellion *Chapter 11: Sword Beasts Campaign *Chapter 12: Creation of the Vanderich *Chapter 13: Vanderich Invasion *Chapter 14: Invasion of Las Varde *Chapter 15: Black Invasion *Final Chapter: The Last Battle Gameplay Controls Characters All characters will be playable in their base or Shikai forms. An asterisk (*) indicates an Awakening for certain characters that may be selected before battle. Secondary bulleted lists indicate most characters have alternate costumes. Naruto Characters (90 Characters) *Ameyuri Ringo *Anko Mitarashi (Base, Curse Mark Mode) *Asuma Sarutobi (Base, Flying Swallow Mode) *Choji Akimichi (Base, Super Expansion Mode, Butterfly Choji Mode*) *Danzo Shimura (Base, Seal Release Mode) *Darui *Deidara (Base, C2 Dragon) *Fourth Kazekage *Fourth Raikage (Base, Lightning Style Chakra Mode*) *Fuguki Suikazan *Fuu (Base, Chomei) *Gaara (Base, Shukaku) *Ginkaku (Base, Four-Tailed Chakra Cloak) *Haku *Han (Base, Kokou) *Hanzo *Hashirama Senju (Base, Sage Mode*, Wooden Golem Mode, Wood Style: True Thousand Hands) *Hidan (Base, Jashin Ritual*) *Hinata Hyuga *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Ino Yamanaka *Iruka Umino *Itachi Uchiha (Sharingan, Susano'o) *Jinin Akebino *Jinpachi Munashi *Jiraiya (Base, Imperfect Sage Mode*, Summoning: Gamabunta) *Jirobo (Base, Curse Mark Second Stage*) *Jugo (Base, Curse Mark Second Stage*) *Kabuto Yakushi (Base, Snake Mode*) *Kakashi Hatake (Base, Sharingan*, Mangekyo Sharingan*) *Kakuzu (Base, Four Hearts Mode*) *Kankuro (Base, Salamander Mode, Scorpion Mode*) *Karin Uzumaki *Kiba Inuzuka (Base, Two-Headed Wolf Mode) *Kidomaru (Base, Curse Mark Second Stage*) *Killer Bee (Base, Eight-Tails Cloak: Version 2*, Gyuki) *Kimimaro Kaguya (Base, Curse Mark Second Stage*) *Kinkaku (Base, Four-Tailed Chakra Cloak*) *Kisame Hoshigake (Base, Samehada Fusion*) *Konan (Base, Paper Angel Mode*) *Konohamaru Sarutobi *Kurenai Yuhi *Kushimaru Kuriarare *Kushina Uzumaki (Base, Red Habenero Mode*) *Madara Uchiha (Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Rinnegan*, Susano'o, Perfect Susano'o) *Madara Uchiha (Past) (Mangekyo Sharingan, Summoning: Nine-Tails, Susano'o Armored Nine-Tails) *Mangetsu Hozuki *Mecha-Naruto (Base, Three-Tailed Chakra Cloak*, Mecha-Kurama Mode) *Mei Termui *Menma Uzumaki (Base, Black Kurama) *Metal Naruto (Base, Four-Tailed Chakra Cloak*, Mecha-Kurama Mode) *Mifune *Might Guy (Base, Eight Gates Mode*) *Minato Namikaze (Base, Kurama Chakra Mode*, Yin Kurama Mode) *Nagato *Naruto Uzumaki (Base, Sage Mode*, Kurama Chakra Mode*, Summoning: Gamakichi) *Naruto Uzumaki (Kurama Link Mode) (Base, Yang Kurama Mode, Summoning: Gamakichi) *Neji Hyuga *Obito Uchiha (Sharingan and Rinnegan, Summoning: Ten-Tails) *Ohnoki *Orochimaru (Base, White Snake Mode, Summoning: Manda) *Pakura *Rock Lee (Base, Eight Gates Mode*) *Roushi (Base, Four-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Son Goku) *Sai *Sakon and Ukon (Base, Curse Mark Second Stage*) *Sakura Haruno (Base, Creation Rebirth*, Summoning: Katsuyu) *Sasori (Base, Human Puppet Mode*) *Sasuke Uchiha (Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan*, Susano'o, Summoning: Aoda) *Sasuke Uchiha (Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan) (Base, Eternal Susano'o, Summoning: Aoda) *Second Mizukage *Second Tsuchigake *Shinji Hatake *Shikamaru Nara *Shino Aburame *Shisui Uchiha (Sharingan, Susano'o) *Shizune *Suigetsu Hozuki (Base, Water Arm Mode) *Tayuya (Base, Curse Mark Second Stage*) *Temari *Tenten *Third Raikage *Tobirama Senju *Tsunade (Base, Creation Rebirth, Summoning: Katsuyu) *Utakata (Base, Saiken) *Yahiko *Yagura (Base, Isobu) *Yugito Nii (Base, Matatabi) *Yamato *Zabuza Momochi Bleach Characters (85 Characters) *Aaroniero Arruruerie (Kaien Shiba, Resurreccion - '''Glotoneria) *Barragan Louisenbarin (Base, Resurreccion - Arogante*) *Byakuya Kuchiki (Base, Bankai - Senbonzakura Kageyoshi*, Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi) *Cirucci Sanderwicci (Base, Resurreccion - Golodrina*) *Coyote Starrk (Base, Resurreccion - Los Lobos*) *Dondochakka Bilstin *Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio (Base, Resurreccion - Giralda*) *Fujimaru Kudo (Shikai, Bankai - Kokyu Ryujomaru*) *Ganju Shiba *Gantenbainne Mosqueda (Shikai, Resurreccion - Dragra*) *Genryusai-Shigekuni Yamamoto *Gin Ichimaru (Base, Bankai - Kamishini no Yari*) *Grimmjow Jagerjaques (Base, Resurreccion - Pantera*) *Hachigen "Hacchi" Ushoda (Base, Hollow Mask*) *Hiyori Sarugaki (Base, Shikai - Kubikiri Orochi*, Hollow Mask*) *Hollow Ichigo (Shikai, Bankai - Tensa Zangetsu*) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Shikai, Bankai - Tensa Zangetsu*, Hollow Mask*, New Hollow Form*) *Ikkaku Madarame (Shikai, Bankai - Ryumon Hozukimaru*) *Isshin Kurosaki *Izuru Kira *Jin Kariya (Base, Doll: Messer) *Jushiro Ukitake *Kaname Tosen (Base, Hollow Mask*, Resurreccion - Suzumushi Tsukishiki: Grillar Grillo*) *Karin Kurosaki (Shikai, Bankai - Kairen Kurosagi*, Hollow Mask*) *Kenpachi Zaraki (Shikai, Reiryoku Limiter Removal*) *Kensei Muguruma (Shikai, Bankai - Tekken Tachikaze*, Hollow Mask*) *Kisuke Urahara *Koga Kuchiki *Koga Kuchiki (Past) *Kokuto *Kugo Ginjo (Enhanced Fullbring) (Base, Enhanced Cross of Scaffold: Bankai*) *Lisa Yadomaru (Base, Shikai - Hagura Tempo*, Hollow Mask*) *Love Aikawa (Shikai, Hollow Mask*) *Luppi Antenor (Base, Resurreccion - Trepadora*) *Maki Ichinose *Makoto Kibune *Marechiyo Omaeda *Mashiro Kuna (Base, Hollow Mask*) *Matsuri Kudo (Shikai, Bankai - Ryukyu Kotomaru*) *Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Base, Bankai - Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo) *Metal Ichigo (Shikai, Bankai - Tensa Zangetsu*) *Momo Hinamori (Shikai, Bankai - Kogo-Fushicho Tobiume*) *Muramasa *Nanao Ise *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Child) *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Adult) (Base, Resurreccion - Gamuza) *Nemu Kurotsuchi *Nnoitora Gilga (Base, Resurreccion - Santa Teresa*) *Orihime Inoue *Pesche Guatiche *Rangiku Matsumoto *Renji Abarai (Shikai, Bankai - Hihio Zabimaru*) *Renna Tsubaki *Renno Tsubaki *Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi (Base, Shikai - Kinshara*, Bankai - Kinshara Butodan, Hollow Mask*) *Rukia Kuchiki (Base, Shikai - Sode no Shirayuki*) *Rusaburo Enkogawa *Ryuken Ishida *Ryusei Kenzaki *Sajin Komamura (Base, Bankai - Kokujo Tengen Myo'o) *Seigen Suzunami (Shikai, Bankai - Raikudo Shiden*) *Shinji Hirako (Base, Hollow Mask*) *Shuhei Hisagi (Base, Shikai - Kazeshini*, Bankai - Fukisarashi Kazeshini*) *Shunkuro Tsukishima *Shunsui Kyoraku *Shuren *Shusuke Amagai (Shikai, Bankai - Raika Goen Kaku*) *Sojiro Kusaka *Sora Hakama (Shikai, Bankai - Tanka Komamaru*) *Sosuke Aizen (Base, Hogyoku - Second Fusion*, Hogyoku - Third Fusion*) *Sui-Feng (Shikai, Shunko) *Szayelaporro Granz (Base, Resurreccion - Fornicaras*) *Tako Kumukami (Shikai, Bankai - Kamiteki no Musha*) *Tessai Tsukabishi *Tier Harribel (Base, Resurreccion - Tiburon*) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Base, Bankai - Daiguren Hyorinmaru*) *Ulquiorra Cifer (Base, Resurreccion - Murcielago*, Resurreccion - Segunda Etapa*) *Uryu Ishida (Ginrei Kojaku, Seele Schneider*) *Yachiru Kusajishi *Yammy Llargo (Base, Resurreccion - Era) *Yasutora "Chad" Sado (Brazo Derecho del Gigante - Second Form, Brazo Izquiedo Del Diablo*) *Yoruichi Shihoin (Base, Shunko) *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Zaman Gurga *Zommari Leroux (Base, Resurreccion - Brujeria) Legend of Korra Characters (70 Characters) *Avatar Aang (Base, Avatar State*) *Amon *Asami Sato (Asami's Mecha Armor) *Baatar Jr. Beifong (Bataar Jr.'s Mecha Armor) *Ben (Base, Zenkai - Left Arm of the Earth Devil*) *Bolin (Base, Zenkai - Magmum Earth Warrior Mode*) *Bumi *Dan (Zenkai - Ice Sword and Shield of the North) *Dark Korra *Darly *Daw *Desna *Eska *Frost *General Iroh *Ghazan (Base, Zenkai - Lava Hammer Mode*) *Gia *Hama *Hard-Rock *Hot-Rod *Huan *Icicle *Ikki (Base, Zenkai - Fire Phoenix Wing Mode*) *Iknik Blackstone Varrick (Varrick's Mecha Armor) *Jinora (Base, Zenkai - Air Ribbon Slaying Sword*, Second Zenkai - Air Mask Mode*) *Joe *Kai (Base, Zenkai - Ice-Winged Dragon Lotus Ring*) *Kano (Base, Zenkai - Earth Warlord Mode*) *Katara (Base, Zenkai - Aqua Healing Mode) *Kenzaki (Base, Zenkai - Full-Power Warrior Mode*) *Avatar Korra (Base, Avatar State*, Zenkai - Avatar Aura Mode*, Giant Avatar Spirit) *Kuvira *Kya *Lieutenant *Lin Beifong (Base, Zenkai - Metal War Armor Mode) *Mako (Base, Zenkai - Fire King Dragon Tail*) *Meelo *Meru (Base, Zenkai - Black Lightning Fire*) *Metal Korra (Base, Avatar State*) *Ming-Hua (Base, Water Octopus Form) *Opal Beifong *Pakku *P'Li (Base, Zenkai - Combustion Aura Mode) *Pyro (Base, Zenkai - Fire Aura Mode) *Red Fire *Rick *Roadhog *Rockhead *Saikhan *Sokka *Stone *Suyin Beifong (Base, Zenkai - Metal War Armor Mode) *Talia (Base, Zenkai - Fire Demon Mask Mode*) *Tahno *Tarrlok *Tenzin (Base, Zenkai - Wind Aura Mode*) *Terra *Tonraq (Base, Zenkai - Tribal Water Warrior Mode*) *Toph Beifong (Base, Zenkai - Beifong's Metal War Armor) *Two Toed Ping *Unalaq (Base, Dark Avatar State*, UnaVaatu) *Viper (Base, Zenkai - Water King Serpent Tail) *Wei Beifong (Base, Zenkai - Earth Dragon Crest's Left Blade*) *Wing Beifong (Base, Zenkai - Earth Dragon Crest's Right Blade*) *Wreck *Yhakone *Yoshio *Zaheer (Base, Flight Mode*, Zenkai - Air Sage Mode*) *Zhu Li Moon (Zhu Li's Mecha Armor) *Zuko (Base, Zenkai - Fire Swords of Heaven*) Sonic Characters (80 Characters) *Alejandro the Lion (Base, Savage Lion Mode*) *Alex the Alligator *Alexa Sting *Alice the Chipmunk *Amadeus Prower *Amy Rose *Antoine D'Coolette (Base, Royal Knight Mode*) *Ash the Mandrill (Base, Rock Mandrill Mode*) *Bark the Polar Bear *Bean the Duck *Benjamin Wellingford *Bentley Adams *Big the Cat *Black Doom (Base, Devil Doom) *Blaze the Cat (Base, Fire Aura Mode*, Burning Blaze*) *Bradford Vulcan *Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette *Chaos (Base, Perfect Chaos) *Charmy Bee *Cosmo the Seedrian *Cream the Rabbit *Doctor Eggman (Egg Magnus) *E-106 Eta *E-107 Theta *E-110 Iota *E-115 Omicron *E-117 Sigma *E-123 Omega *Emerl *Espio the Chameleon (Base, Samurai Sword Mode*) *Fang the Sniper *Harry the Horse *Jack the Eagle *Jay G'Vera *Jet the Hawk (Base, Sky Babylon Mode*) *Julie-Su the Echidna *Jules Hedgehog (Base, Super Jules*) *Ken the Wolf (Base, Fire Wolf Mode*) *Knuckles the Echidna (Base, Earth Golem Mode*) *Lynne DeBell *Master Zix *Matt the Tasmanian Tiger *Mephiles the Dark *Metal Knuckles *Metal Sonic (Base, Neo Metal Sonic*, Metal Maddness, Metal Overlord) *Metal Tails *Mia the Snake *Mighty the Armadillo *Miles "Tails" Prower (Base, Wind Fox Mode*) *NICOLE the Holo-Lynx *Ode the Tortoise (Base, Buddha Sage Mode*) *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Roscoe Clarke *Rotor the Walrus *Rouge the Bat *Ryan Barns *Sally Acorn (Base, Forest Acorn Mode*) *Scourge the Hedgehog (Base, Super Scourge*) *Senna the Tigress (Base, Lightning Tiger Mode*) *Shade the Echidna *Shadow the Hedgehog (Base, Chaos Aura Mode*, Super Shadow*) *Silas Von Atcheson *Silver the Hedgehog (Base, Psychic Aura Mode*, Super Silver*) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Base, Speed Aura Mode*, Super Sonic*) *Sonic the Werehog *Sticks the Badger *Storm the Albatross *Talia the Raven *Thrash the Tasmanian Devil *Tom the Buffalo (Base, Titan Bull Mode) *Vector the Crocodile *Walter Naugus *Wave the Swallow *Zach the Hedgehog (Base, Lightning Aura Mode*) *Zavok (Base, Giant Zavok) *Zazz *Zeena *Zentos *Zomon *Zor Vanderich Characters (100 Characters) #Avon #Hakura Otsutsuki #Kratos #Spector Harisaki Non-Playable Characters * Locations There is a total of 250 locations (including ones with alt. stages) *Air Temple Island *Avatar Korra Park *Black Comet *Chunin Exams Finals Stage *Final Valley *Hueco Mundo *Karakura Town *Konohagakure (Normal, Destroyed) *Konohagakure Forest *Las Noches *Mobotropolis *Orochimaru's Hideout *Pro-Bending Arena *Republic City *Seireitei *Sogyoku Hill *Soul Society *Southern Water Tribe *Spirit Wilds *Spirit World *Station Square *Sunagakure *Third Training Field *War Zone *Westopolis Reception Voice Cast Crew Trivia * Category:Video Games